okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Mount Gundabad
Mount Gundabad is the most northerly peak of the Misty Mountains (S. Hithaeglir) and one of the highest, its central spire rising to an awesome 12,985 feet. A few leagues to the east begin the first outlying hills of the Ered Mithrin (S. "Grey Mountains"), a barrier dividing the tundra of the Forodwaith (S. "Northern Waste") from the southern lands of Rhovanion and the Anduin Vales. Mount Gundabad thus dominates the way between the two mountain chains, an easily traversed corridor known as the Den Lóke. In addition to this north-south passage, Mount Gundabad also commands the eastern end of the Angirith, a rugged route cutting through the northern Misty Mountains westward toward the Angmar Vale. The enviable strategic position with which nature has blessed Mount Gundabad is further strengthened by two other terrain features. To the southeast of Mount Gundabad, lying between the arms formed by the Misty Mountains and the Ered Mithrin, is the Gundalok Shelf, a plateau sharply rising in a series of cliffs and terraces to a height some 400' above the Anduin Vales which it abuts. At a handful of points, narrow trails wind their way up to the Gundalok Shelf from the lowlands, positions easily defended by any force on the Shelf above. The Gundalok Shelf, although stony and less fertile than the Anduin Vales, is not without resources, and indeed is well watered. Traversing the Shelf from the steep eastern face of the Misty Mountains is the River Langwell, some ten leagues south of Mount Gundabad. The Langwell, one of the headwaters of the mighty Anduin, runs east to the edge of the Shelf, where it rushes over in a spectacular foaming cascade, a natural wonder of Middle-earth. The second natural feature safeguarding Mount Gundabad is the icy mass of the Oglorb Glacier, pressing eastward from a spur of the Misty Mountains which forms the northern boundary of the Angmar Vale. For twenty leagues the Oglorb Glacier descends from its sources in the heart of the mountains, at last melting just north of Mount Gundabad to create the chill waters of unfathomed Lake Hyord. This broad expanse, no less than five and more often ten or more miles across, renders Mount Gundabad absolutely secure from the north and assures it a reliable water source. Although the water of Lake Hyord has an unpleasant metallic taste, it is entirely safe to drink. Warded on its northern flank by Lake Hyord and on its western by the Misty Mountains themselves, which drop steeply on their eastern face by as much as 8000' in a mere five miles, Mount Gundabad is accessible only from the south and east. There, a series of foothills climbs gradually for several miles toward the mountain, intermingled with sharp ridges. At last, after an increasingly bleak, barren and rugged ascent, Mount Gundabad itself is reached. The great mountain is visible from many miles distant. Clearly volcanic in origin, Mount Gundabad is formed of grey and black igneous stone, principally granite and basalt. Its dark and somber appearance is enhanced by its utter barrenness; nothing carpets the surface rock, and the face of the mountain is a tableau of jagged angles and precipices, prone to frequent rock falls and avalanches. snow covers the mountain's summit, despite its height, for most of the cap that would naturally exist is dissipated by the hot fumes rising from the Orcs' subterranean fires. Mount gundabad originates as a dwarven stronghold, it was capturered by orcs and has scince changed hands several times. Currently it is still in orcish possesion. Today Mount Gundabad is also known as the "noisy mountain" because of all the smithies and workshops of the orcs. It is a orc city that never sleep. Within the mountain there's hundreds of clans to call it their home, and even more wild orcs that live in the surrounding lands who seek to claim Mount Gundabad for themselvs. The mountain is devided into sections that stacks upon eachother, and the orc society has adapted to that. The strongest orcs lives in the deepest caves and halls of the mountain, whereas the weaker or less influencial closer to the entrance from the ground. In the depths of Mount Gundabad the orcs that lives there, have their most inner sanctum which they call "Shatul ob Vor" or in common-tongue Pillars of North. Between these actual pillars, the Black Council rules the mountain in the absence of Maugoth Gorbit. In the begining of the entrance, most dwarfs would be able to recognize the dwarven made halls and tunnels, but as you drop deeper into them, the painting and decorrations of the orcs, becomes more and more obscene. All tunnels are guarded by patrols of orcs, which walks the corridors of the mountain all hours of the day. Gundabad has been known to be ruled by many mighty uruks, the likes of Azog the Defiler, Bolg and most recently Maugoth Gorbit '''The relation to Mordor '''is explained more in the second-chapter about Mount Gundabad, and also gives a deeper insight to the mountain. Continue on in: The relation between Gundabad and Mordor to read more. Kategori:Orcs Kategori:Geography